User talk:Devilmanozzy
Re: Protection on Main Page I've unprotected it, thanks for letting me know.--Richardtalk 18:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Deathgleaner 19:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Getting started I have no idea what this game is. I recommend that you talk to Dima110, the founder of this website. I'm only on here for adminstrative purposes. Anyways, thanks for helping out! Deathgleaner 20:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ekgladiator ok I can help out this wiki even more, I can make the banner a little better for this site will not be as fancy as [http://madworld.wikia.com/wiki/MadWorld_Wiki madworld but it should work for now] and there are loads of images on google, perhaps I could get some over here....Ekgladiator 22:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry i will not lose sight, and I need the main banner image so I can do my little edit.Ekgladiator 22:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Also here is the logo. It isn't my best but I have nothing to work off of, I put mr ford in it but it could still be a bunch better. Ekgladiator 03:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I finally got my sig right but um the pic is uploaded and ready to go, now we need to work on the skin, but that would require Dima110 who has disapeared off of this site, i think we have to talk to richard about the fact that this wiki owner has disapeared. EkgladiatorTalk 17:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I like it so far! I have been using the gaming skin for my self so and also if need be I will become mod, speaking of which how does that happen? becoming a Mod part. EkgladiatorTalk 20:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) you have been promoted I have changed your rights from User to Sysop. You can now protect, delete, and edit admin-protected pages. Your expected duties are: #Check the Recent Changes list for any signs of vandalism or spam #Look for new users and welcome any That's it! Have fun! Deathgleaner 15:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Skin I don't know it was acting extreamly weird so I put it back. I'll try to fix it but right now it is best to leave it alone, and congratz on becoming an sysop! I know you didn't want it EkgladiatorTalk 16:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Um yes just repost it or better yet since you are now a admin sysop you could do it also. I was trying to redo the one you posted earlier, but I am finding it confusing to put every thing the way it should be, and also when I tried to edit it, instead of getting what should have happened, I got images and such most likly because it is for a different wiki so... EkgladiatorTalk 19:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Well as I can see the skin is back to normal, and is looking great, I am afraid to touch the skin template do not want to mess it up as I have no experience with the thing anyways and you really can not count madworld as I copied and paste. Athough using the template I did put everything like it should be in a txt doc so. EkgladiatorTalk 02:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) sorry ok sorry for my inactiveness I have been busy with other things. EkgladiatorTalk 01:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ok it is time Since I know you know your way around the wiki coding and such, I think we have enough pages to move from put everything on the main page meathod to put every thing into organized groups where top contect community organization are. Do you think you can help out in this? If so I think we put options such as characters, weapons, items, etc.... feel free to add what seems apporite to you. thanks for your help! And if not i'll try to figure out how to do it or mention it to another. EkgladiatorTalk 23:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) so far so good just don't forget about all the articals and such, i'll make the announcement and um how i am curious on how you did that. EkgladiatorTalk 02:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I like it so far good job and thanks for doing it! EkgladiatorTalk Nice skin! I like it. However, the sidebar looks a little bland, so perhaps you could make the menu text (the stuff right under the search bar) yellowish, and perhaps a white square and black text with "Upload Image", "Special Images", etc... Deathgleaner 02:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) It looks much better as of 23:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC), but if you highlight some of the text you can barely see it. I think this is a problem that could also be fixed. 23:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Skin I'll do the skin tomorrow, I'm busy today with a few other wikis.--Richardtalk 19:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm really sorry Devilmanozzy but I'll have to do the skin tomorrow (Friday), I was so busy in RL today I didn't have time to do anything today.--Richardtalk 23:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::There, I put the skin I made into MediaWiki:Monaco.css. What do you think of it? I'll change some templates and stuff tomorrow if you like it.--Richardtalk 19:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) New Favicon ok like the title say I would like to replace the current favicon with this one will appear next to the address bar when ever you come to this site what do you think? EkgladiatorTalk 03:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Advertisements & Links Hey, do you think it's possible to take off the ads in the articles? They don't show up when you're logged in, but they could be distracting for people who don't have Wikia accounts. Also, could you make the links a darker blue? They sort of blend in with white backgrounds. SilverBlade784 02:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The Ads are sadly always there on a given wikia page. The mod can set it so signed in users don't see them, but unregistered users will still see them. :I don't know if I can help since it was updated by a helper. But I'll look into it. Devilmanozzy 14:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Template color I changed the color of the games template. You can go to The Conduit to see the change. It was white, and now it's dark grey. I know it doesn't look as good as before, but you could barely see the links. Either I leave the color like that, or I change it back to white and make the color of the links a darker blue. The thing is, I don't know how to edit the color of the links, and if the links were a darker blue, they wouldn't match very well with this Wiki's skin. What do you think? Does the template look good in that color? SilverBlade784 20:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Link color I've managed to change the color of the links. Now you can tell them apart from some of the white backgrounds. I know you told me not to change the color, but it's only slightly darker. The links in the navigation haven't changed color. --SilverBlade784 23:46, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ghostbusters Sorry, I don't think I'll get the game. I'm not much of a Ghostbusters fan, but I'll see if I can help with the site. I'm very busy at the moment, though. --SilverBlade784 16:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) New focus reply I think it's a great plan. Getting 100 articles might not be so easy, but I'll do my best. I'll talk to Danny about the banner. Do you want anything specific for the banner? I was thinking of using an image with the Drudge or with the All-Seeing Eye. --SilverBlade784 05:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight We've done it! The Conduit Wiki has been spotlighted. You can see the banner at the bottom of some of the articles here. I also noticed the Ghostbusters Wiki banner. --SilverBlade784 01:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I was dropping by to let you know that I made a spotlight image for The Conduit and that it has been added to the rotation, but I see SilverBlade beat me to it. =) Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Fix my sig? Hey, My sig now on this wikia didn't get transfered,(Broken) Could you make me another one? USP.45 Pistol Sig, Please. Logo Alright, if you say you have free time, you could make a logo based on the Conduit 2 box art. --SilverBlade784Talk 21:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New skin Hi! I'm Paweł from the Wikia Content Team. Given the release of Conduit 2, we decided to help you guys out and design a new, more attractive skin for the wiki. I hope you won't mind me setting one up? :) Ausir(talk) 15:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :How do you like this one? :) Ausir(talk) 20:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC)